


Coming Home

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book Ends FTW, Character Death Fix, Darkpilot Wedding, Ending Fix, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The wedding of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: The_Multishipper_Post_TROS_Happy_Place_Collection, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Marriage
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This movie is depressing enough already, you fucks. (To quote The Editing Room) Let’s have a Darkpilot wedding fic.

“I swear, Master Poe,” Threepio said even as he fussed with Poe’s hair in one of the huts that remained, “Human hair is just impossible! Though not as bad as a Wookiee’s. Maker, the horror stories I could tell about grooming poor Chewbacca...”  
  
“You need to relax, Threepio,” Poe said. Over time, his earlier irritation with the protocol droid had softened to a gentle sort of amusement, though they did occasionally bicker. “Honestly, I’m just getting married — I’m not going into the arena on Geonosis. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
  
“The odds of something at the wedding going horribly wrong are — ”  
  
“You’re scaring General Dameron,” D’Arcy said.   
  
“It’s okay, D’Arcy. Though I have to say that whoever programmed Threepio to worry a lot must have been exceedingly cruel...”   
  
“Well,” Threepio said, “I’m certain my maker was not _that_ bad...”  
  
Poe sighed good-naturedly before turning towards the door that led outside to the planet that once housed Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy. This was going to change everything. Poe just knew it. One could say that he was excited and scared all at once.   
  
Out there was Ben. The former Kylo Ren. Someone who had nearly died resuscitating Rey at Exegol. (That was Ben, doing the stupid-but-noble thing) Poe could remember when Ben had come back — there’d been tears, shouting, probably one of the most unexpected confessions of love ever...something that still made sense for his childhood best friend Poe had once thought the galaxy of.   
  
They’d argued about where to hold the venue, of course, before Ben had suggested holding it in the place where Rey would rebuild the Academy. “It’s a good place to be,” he said. “Take us all back to the start...and start anew. Make better memories than I had last time.”  
  
It was odd, but in the end, they agreed.   
  
After what seemed like a while, he walked towards Ben. Ben was wearing teal sort of Jedi robes (Poe was amazed that someone had persuaded him to drop the black) even as Poe approached, and Poe couldn’t help but notice how peaceful he looked in that moment, how serene. Like whatever inner demons he had were put to rest. And the way he looked at Poe...it wasn’t like no one had commented on his looks, but the way Ben looked at him with such wonder, Poe certainly felt beautiful, if nothing else.   
  
It was Rey who spoke first, Rey who oversaw the ceremony. “This planet’s not just the place to build a new Order of Force Sensitives,” she said. “It’s bringing together two people that the galaxy kept apart too long. Two people, though they caused me no end of frustration, who are still incredibly dear to me. Ben Solo, my first cousin, and General Poe Dameron...my friend. Two stubborn men, two victory children, who, among others, are more my family than my grandfather ever was. Poe Dameron saw a somebody where others saw a nobody, and Ben Solo nearly gave his life on Exegol for an enemy.”  
  
Poe couldn’t conceive of who would call Rey a nobody, really. She could be annoying sometimes, but a nobody? Never. And to think Ben had nearly died...Poe couldn’t imagine what happened if he actually did.   
  
Rey continued. “I am more than proud to unite these two. Poe, Ben...your call.”  
  
Poe swallowed. “Ben,” he said, “You were and are my dearest friend. Even after everything. You’ve been so brave, not only saving Rey, but making amends. Healing what was broken. You’re brilliant, brave...and you have so much kindness that the Dark wasn’t able to snuff out. Going into the future, you’ll still be my best friend — but you’ll be more than that. You’ll be everything."  
  
Ben nodded. “Poe,” he said, “In the early days of my life, you were the only truly good thing in it. A steady light, guiding me home wherever I was. You’re kind, and brilliant, and funny, and you saw all of me and loved me all the same.” A faint smile. “Not the easiest to do. But when we both go into the future, I won’t be worried. The future may always be in motion, but with you, I belong. I know my place in all this. I am home.”  
  
Even as Rey blessed them, as Ben and Poe shared their first kiss as husbands, Poe could feel how tight Ben’s embrace was. Apologies, and promises, and all of that wrapped up in one.   
  
They broke away, eventually, Poe beaming, as well as Ben. It seemed in that moment that their lives had just begun.


End file.
